1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to an electrical connector equipped with an improved resilient contact which synchronously has locking and grounding functions so as to realize a better retaining effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Pat. No. 299904 issued on Mar. 1, 1997 discloses an electrical connector assembly including a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The socket connector includes a housing defining a mating cavity opening through a mating face and a plurality of contacts retained to the housing. The plurality of contacts includes a central contact which defines a contacting post projecting into the mating cavity and further adjacent to the mating face. The plug connector includes a contact having a U-shaped contacting portion which defines two separate contacting arms with a receiving room defined therebetween. When the plug connector is inserted into the mating cavity, the contacting post enters into the receiving room deeply and is gripped by the contacting arms steadily, thereby facilitating a perfect interconnection between the socket and plug connectors.
Since the contacting post is deeply inserted into the receiving room, the disengagement therefrom can only be done when the contacting post is in aligning with the socket. If the force used to pull the plug out of the socket is not perfect align with the insertion direction of the plug, the plug connector will be difficult to be remove therefrom. Therefore, a new design is required.